Just a Thought
by White Mage Koorii
Summary: Kagome's mind sometimes brings up weird thoughts, and Sesshoumaru's just along for the ride. A bit of light, and fluffy Sess/Kag
1. What kind?

**Disclaimer:** I, of course, have no claim of the characters here in. They're the creative property of Rumiki Takahashi.

--

A breeze whispered through the grass, and hissed in the treetops. The sky was vast and filled with stars that turned it from a shapeless dark mass into a canvas painted with varying hues of blue, and purple. Enjoying the view two figures were encircled by the silence of night, serenaded by crickets. One lay sprawled calmly among the lush green stalks while the other sat in stiff repose.

The former tore her eyes from the sky to cast an askance look at her companion before darting back to the heaven's above. The action was repeated several times before the sitting one heaved a minute sigh that bespoke of vast patience, a single word broke the tenuous silence, "Speak."

Mischievous in her permission the laying figure rolled over onto her hands, and knees crawling closer to her companion before flopping back down on her stomach. She propped her chin in the cup of her hands, ankles tangling as her legs swung, she didn't bother waiting for his regard, "So, I've been wondering: What kind of dog are you exactly?" Those gold eyes snapped down from the view of the sky to regard her incredulously. "Maybe some sort of collie?" she wondered aloud finally focusing her eyes to meet his gaze.

Narrowing his eyes he finally decided that the whole affair was not worth his time, and with a soft snort lifted his eyes back to the abyss above. She, however, would not be so easily deterred.

"Maybe you're an Afghan hound?" Her eyes trailed over the silvery figure critically as if she could see past the humanoid, and into the creature that he was. "Oh!" Snapping her fingers she grinned impishly, "Or maybe you're a cocker spaniel!"

Glancing at her from the corner's of his eyes he gave a haughty little sniff that nearly had the human girl snickering, "This Sesshoumaru is no lap dog, Miko." he intoned flatly, in a way meant to ensure the end of the discussion.

Sighing exasperatedly Kagome rolled her eyes, and sat up onto her knees her hand flapping about in a 'yeah, yeah' gesture, "So, no to the cocker spaniel then...How about borzoi, or maybe saluki?"

"Kagome..." He spoke the syllables with perfect enunciation as though if he clipped off each syllable perfectly it'd drive his point home further; like it ever did.

She just laughed at him, crawling forward the last remaining few inches hands reaching up to clasp lightly on a hank of silver hair to either side of his face as she leaned in close to him, smiling warmly, "It was just a thought," she pouted, the effect ruined by her own mirth.

He simply sighed, reaching out and dragging her forward until she was cradled against his chest, sprawled in his lap, "Your mind works in odd ways."

She just laughed.

--

**A/N:** Just a silly bit of _something_ that came to mind froma discussion I was having. I was thinking of drawing a picture of Sesshoumaru's dog form, but was having trouble finding a decent reference, and absently mentioned to my friend that I wondered what _kind_ of dog he was. This just popped into my head, and I decided why not write it up and toss it on here?

It's very spurr of the moment, and I haven't actually acclimated myself to the InuYasha characters or universe for a few years, so my apologies if it isn't that great. But, hopefully, some of you might find enjoyment in it.


	2. About Ancestors

**A/N:** Another random thought thats been in my head for _years_ so I added it, and since it seemed to fit the same 'universe' as Just a Thought, I put it here.

--

There was a certain weight to the quiet that had settled over the sprawling estate, an odd weight of expectancy as though the quiet _expected_ to be broke, shattered really, within moments. It was a quality that hadn't existed in this particular place for a long time, after all the Lord of this place was a rather quiet being. The soft rustles of wind in flora precede the melodic tinkle of wind chimes as it tugged playfully at them, the plants in the garden rustled softly. It was peaceful, it was tranquil, it was...

Sesshoumaru cracked his eyes open as the sound of quick footfalls came to him through the thin walls. His gaze alighted on the well kept array that sprawled out before him as he sat in an almost meditative pose on the low deck that ran the length of the wall, and encircled the garden courtyard. Directly in front of him a koi pond glittered in the noon day sunlight, sending fractured pools of light to dance over the rocks that edged it as well as the underside of the small arching bridge that crossed it. At the near end a deer chaser began it's decent, and gave a quiet _thock_ as the hollow bamboo connected lightly with the stone and the water inside flowed out into the pond below.

Somewhere behind him he heard a pause in the staccato beat of footsteps, followed shortly by the quiet glide of well crafted wood through it's runners as the door slid open to allow passage.

_Another couple steps, a pause, another slide, more steps…_

His head tipped back slightly and to the side so he could regard the figure standing next to him. She was swathed in a resplendent kimono, though she had forsaken the multiple layers she could have worn due to her station. He wasn't surprised by this, it just wasn't in her. He almost smiled at the look on her face as she carefully lowered herself to sit on her knees at his side, her hands flicking the fabric around her to arrange it so that it would take the least amount of damage possible. She'd always did that, and then she would forget and inevitably the clothing would get torn, or dirtied somehow: He found it amusing, really.

Once she was settled Sesshoumaru continued to watch her discreetly from the corner of his eyes; taking in her slightly pinched expression, and the way her hands were clenched into fists in her lap. He knew that expression, it meant she'd had one of her obtuse thoughts, and was intent on sharing it. Turning his gaze back to the garden he waited, knowing she'd begin eventually.

The deer chaser _thocked_ quietly again, and Kagome opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again finally letting the beginning of her diatribe spill out, "You know when I was younger I used to wonder what the consequences of staying in the past was." She looked over at the silent demon lord at her side, before sliding her gaze toward the garden as well. "One of my biggest worries was about my ancestors."

The silent figure pulled his gaze away from the peaceful view to study the profile of the human beside him, head tilting ever so slightly in piqued curiosity, "Ancestors?" He knew, on an intellectual level that since she was from the future she would inevitably have forefathers in the here and now, but it was still an abstract concept that he hadn't really considered.

"Well, yeah!" She said, apparently warming up to the subject, and the fact that she had someone to share it with. She'd never really bothered with InuYasha, and while Miroku was intelligent he'd never really been able to grasp all that quantum insanity that was involved in discussions of temporality. Sango didn't even want to know. "At first it didn't really occur to me, but over time I just started thinking: What if that random villager that just got ate is my ancestor? Am I going to disappear if I don't save the right person?" She shifted slightly until she was leaning against his side, head resting on his shoulder. She peered up at him through her bangs, blowing out a slow breathe, "That, however, wasn't the worst!"

He blinked slowly, really, what was worse than the possibly of eradicating yourself due to a single unforeseeable misstep?

She seemed unaware of his thoughts, and continued to push onward, "It first came to me when I was thinking about staying _in_ the past for the first time: What if I'm _my own_ ancestor?!" She sat up suddenly gesturing a bit wildly to get her point across; it was one of those things that seemed to require intense gesturing, after all.

The world seemed to be placed on pause as soon as she spoke those words, because that thought was so very strange that everything just had to stop, and give it a moment to hang there. Sesshoumaru blinked, and blinked again, because that was a thought he'd probably never have contemplated.

Oblivious to Sesshoumaru's inner shock Kagome strove on ahead as she poured out the thoughts that had cluttered inside her skull, "I mean, that'd be just _so_ weird! My Mother would be her own several great grandmother, and I'd be Mama's something great grandmother, but she's my _Mama_!" Wrinkling her nose decided not to even contemplate her possible relation to the male who'd have _helped_ with the whole thing. Ew. "It's kind of icky." She decided aloud.

Sesshoumaru stared ahead blankly, appearing to contemplate a sparrow hopping along the curving ridge of the bridge over the koi pond, occasionally it would stop to peck and worry the wood. His mind, however, was not on the sparrow but busy trying to sort out the whirl of thoughts Kagome's words had thrown him into.

"But," Kagome exclaimed clapping her hands together suddenly, ignoring the way his muscles tensed; after all even if she called him on the fact he'd been startled he'd just deny it. "I'm with you, so I don't think I really have to worry about any of that now. After all, I don't think there's any demon in my lineage… Not that I ever asked. Maybe I should have." Her brows drew down in thought for a moment. "Anyway, everything's fine, right? Right!" Clapping her hands together again she stood up, and just as she'd come she left leaving only the quick staccato sound of her footsteps to fade.

Quiet settled around the demon lord once more, and he gave a very small sigh as the human hurricane blew away just as quickly as she came, and like the weather phenomenon left a mess of chaotic debris in her wake. The deer chaser _thocked_ quietly again, and Sesshoumaru decided that at least that one thing in life was rather predictable.


End file.
